


Ego Writing/Maladaptive Daydreaming Prompts

by intellexual_asexual



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), CrankGameplays - Fandom, Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series)
Genre: and skdjfhkjh there are so many character tags im sorry, i hate that because his egos are pretty swag, oh my god ethans egos have zero tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual
Summary: Some prompts for writing or daydreaming slkdslkfjd. If you do decide to use one of these for a story you don't have to tag me or anything but I would love to read whatever you wrote uwu!!Also I may or may not continue to add to this if an idea hops across my brain sdlkfjhkljdAlso also in my little universe the Ipliers and Cranks are unaware of each other's existences, but both of them know about the Septics.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Ego Writing/Maladaptive Daydreaming Prompts

  * y/n and Bing are feeling like some mischief needs to be caused, particularly in Wilford’s studio. Their carefully planned prank backfires horribly when it ends up centered around Dark rather than their intended target. The only reason Dark doesn’t go ballistic is that y/n takes full responsibility for it and his softer side (*cough* Damien and Celine *cough cough*) begs him not to punish them
  * Yan decides that y/n will be her senpai for the month. They don’t really mind, and they actually do grow closer through this strange endeavor.
  * Host and y/n cook a new dish. It goes perfectly until Wilford comes into the kitchen and decides to “experiment” with the recipe himself
  * y/n helps take care of a sick baby squirrel with Eric and King. The squirrel becomes attached to y/n and acts like they’re a mama squirrel 🥺
  * Baking something new with both Yan and Eric. It turns out to be delicious but they only made a little bit of it. They tried making it again but something went wrong and the end result was absolutely atrocious.
  * y/n learning about Host and his sockets after accidentally walking in on a bandage change in the clinic. Then Doc gets sick and y/n has to do the changing, but Host doesn’t mind at all because y/n is very gentle and careful.
  * Bim tries flirting again with y/n, because honestly who wouldn’t want them, but it backfires horribly when they seem unaffected by his magic. They start to flirt back and Bim is a blushing mess. y/n - 1, Bim - 0!
  * Wilford decides to rope y/n into a new segment of his show, but it goes wrong when y/n is hurt and Doc scolds the everloving _shit_ out of Wilford
  * Marvin tries showing the Cranks some magic but Father Ethan comes in and accuses Marvin of witchcraft. I mean, he’s technically not wrong, but it takes several hours to convince Father Ethan that Marvin isn’t the Devil
  * Bernice shows Mrs. Thomson some makeup tricks and she ends up looking fabulous
  * Jackie comes home one day all bloodied and bruised up. Schneep has to call in Doc as backup to help Jackie recover, smh that man is never careful enough
  * When meeting the Cranks for the first time, y/n ate some of Mad Mike’s ice cream that he offered them, and y/n had to be taken home early because they were high out of their mind. In their defense they had no idea that was in the ice cream askjkfh
  * y/n is tired of trying to wash all of the Iplier’s funky outfits properly, and decides to get them some normal fucking clothes
  * Bing and Chase doing literally anything. I mean it. Their friendship and antics are *chef’s kiss*
  * Chase meeting Eric and entering Dad ModeTM
  * Magnum meeting Eric and entering Dad ModeTM
  * Any ego, Iplier or Septic, meeting Eric and entering Parent ModeTM ksdjfhksjgfd
  * Blank learning how to feel happy with y/n. It could be as simple as just talking to each other or as complicated as finding him a hobby, but Blank enjoys it either way
  * JJ meeting Wilford and they immediately bond with each other
  * Yahoo meeting Google and Bing. Google has finally found an android as useless as Bing, and Bing has finally found an android with more emotion than him
  * Robbie attempting to make sweets with Eric. I say attempting because Robbie is very clumsy, and he knocked over the mixing bowl like three times, so Eric decides to bake sugar cookies and let Robbie go to town with decorating them later
  * y/n has a plan to ask Marvin (or otherwise force him kekekeke) to find a spell to make Host able to see, at least for a few minutes. He finds one that works for 24 hours and they decide to tell him about it for his ‘birth’day. Host is beyond happy when the spell works and they see y/n, like actually _see_ them, for the first time. Host did tell y/n that he’d always wanted to see the sunrise.
  * The Postman and Jackie hold a gymnastics tournament with all of the Septics and Cranks. It goes horribly, and the Postman wins by default since everyone else either threw out their back or are stuck in some insane fucking pretzel pose. Yes, even Jackie, he has super strength not super flexibility
  * Angst story with Dark, Damien, and Celine where they are watching all of the Ipliers chill outside and they’re still inside looking extremely grumpy. Dark was too busy arguing with the siblings to realize y/n sidling up to him. They ask Dark if he wants to go outside and have some fun, and it’s then that all three of the souls are reminded of how painfully similar y/n is to the DA. Dark quickly blinks back tears and chooses to follow y/n into the backyard.
  * Schneep and Mrs. Thomson bonding over being the ‘boomers’ of their respective groups of egos
  * Anti getting along with Blank, surprisingly. Anti acted like his usual gremlin, narcissistic self at first before realizing he was really upsetting Blank. Well, not really ‘upsetting’ him, it was more like Blank was leaning more and more into his anxiety and depression, and Anti was unknowingly encouraging that behavior. So Anti eased up a bit and started talking to Blank normally, and tried getting him to hang out with him. It kind of worked, Blank opened up to Anti just a bit, but it’s still a work in progress
  * Now Anti and Dark, on the other hand… Oh boy. Those two always get into a cat fight if they're even in the same room together. Which is exactly what happens one day when Dark visits to take care of some business with Seán
  * I live for unlikely character interactions so consider the following: Bim, Yancy, and Mrs. Thomson in the same room.
  * Ah yes here’s another one: Captain Magnum, Bing, and Robbie in the same room



**Author's Note:**

> are you FUCKING kidding me i added a prompt where Yahoo meets the Iplier androids but this can't HAPPEN because they don't KNOW about each other sdkjhgkjfhdjs i have a small smooth brain smh


End file.
